


Baby, You’ll Freeze Out There

by superrcorrps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: “That’s not what you were going to say though was it,” she continued.“No,” Kara breathed, “It wasn’t.”OrIt’s Christmas Eve, and Lena is running out of excuses to stay
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Baby, You’ll Freeze Out There

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the peens. You’ve made my 2020 less shit and I love all of you more than I can describe. Merry Christmas.

By the time Lena realised she was making excuses, it was already past the point of no return.

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone else had already gone from their gathering; Nia; Winn; Kelly; Brainy; even Alex, who had received a filthy look from Kara when she suggested staying to help clean up.

“No, Lena said she’d help,” Kara had said, shooting daggers in Alex’s direction.

“But-“

“Come on baby, we can go sit at home infront of the fire,” Kelly had cut in, reading Kara’s signals loud and clear. 

“Fine.”

And they had left, slowly, one by one.

Until only Lena and Kara remained.

And that’s when the excuses began.

It started with an “I’ll stay behind and help you tidy up,” and then once everything had been cleaned, it changed to “let me do the dishes,” and “let’s rearrange your tree.”

Kara had gone along with every one of them, without so much as a hint of a complaint.

Time had passed far too quickly, both parties would later argue. 11pm came around sooner than normal and Lena had run out of excuses to stay.

They were stood in Kara’s living room, Lena with her belongings gathered haphazardly in her hands, Kara’s thumbs idly fiddling with the hem of her own shirt.

“I think it’s time for me to go,” Lena stated.

“Can’t you stay for a while longer? I have- we have- things-“ Kara sighed, noticing she too had run out of excuses.

Lena nodded in acknowledgment, preparing to twist on her heels and leave, when-

“It’s cold outside.” 

“What?”

“You’ll freeze out there Lena, it’s too cold. Stay? I have... central heating! And you can... Uhm... have my bed?” Kara said, hastily followed up by “not with me in it of course! Unless you wanted- no I’ll sleep on the couch. Yes the couch.”

Kara started pulling the couch bed out before Lena had even processed what she had said.

“Kara.”

Kara stopped moving around and looked up sheepishly. 

“Yes?”

“I’d love to stay the night. But I’m not taking your bed from you.”

Kara blushed.

“I refuse to let my guest sleep on the couch.”

“Well I refuse to let you sleep on the couch.”

“So we’ll sleep together then.” Kara said, nodding innocently before finally processing. “I mean... we will both be in the same bed! Not touching... or uhm- hahah! Yes we will both be in my bed.”

Lena giggled fondly at Kara’s rambling.

She placed her hand on Kara’s arm and looked her in the eyes.

“Breathe darling.”

Kara’s eyes widened.

If anything, Lena touching her during her already prominent gay panic had made it worse.

Breathing had become a thing of the past, she didn’t even know the meaning of the word.

Lena moved her hand away slowly.

“Do you have some pyjamas I can borrow?” She asked.

“Uh yes! Pyjamas, right away.”

Kara super-sped into her bedroom, leaving Lena cold and confused in the front room.

Within seconds Kara was back, holding a small pile of clothes.

“I didn’t have any pj’s per se. I do however have this comfy jumper and shorts, if they’re ok?” 

“Yeah they’ll be perfect Kara.” Lena smiled sweetly. 

They stood there for a few seconds in silence, Lena looking up at the blonde expectantly.

“Are you gonna leave then?”

Kara furrowed her brows.

“Why would I leave?” She asked.

“So I can get changed you doofus,” Lena said, on the brink of laughter.

“Oh,” Kara turned bright red, “yes, I will go into the other room while you, get naked.” 

She started backing up, crashing into several pieces of furniture on the way. 

For a superhero with incredibly fast reflexes, she wasn’t exactly light on her feet.

“Not naked, well I mean yeah you have to get naked to get changed but,” Kara took a deep breath, “I’ll leave you to put your sleep clothes on.”

And with that, the door was closed once more, with just Lena and a pile of clothes that smelt like Kara in the sitting room.

She held up the jumper to look at the pattern, only to realise Kara had given her an ugly Christmas sweater to sleep in.

She huffed, but smiled as she pulled the sweater on, inhaling deeply the soft vanilla smell she had come to love.

After that, she quickly pulled on the shorts, and called Kara’s name out.

“Come in here Lena,” Kara said, her voice slightly muffled by the plasterboard wall between them. 

Lena opened the door to find Kara making her bed and fluffing up the pillows.

She turned to look at Lena, and gaped.

Lena looked down, wondering if there was something wrong with the way she looked.

“What’s up Kara?” She asked tentatively.

Kara spluttered.

“Nothing I- we- you-,” she took a moment to compose herself, “you look good.” 

Lena blushed furiously. 

“I guess the owner of these clothes must have good taste then,” she said, picking nervously at the loose threads, evidence of frequent wear. 

At this Kara laughed.

“Yeah Alex picked them out. Something about me not being able to dress myself. I have no idea what she was on about,” Kara said, looking down at the mismatching Christmas pyjamas in clashing colours she had on.

“Yeah no idea,” Lena agreed, trying to stifle a giggle.

Kara heard it anyway, of course.

“What are you laughing at.”

“I’m not laughing,” Lena said, but her chuckling grew louder anyway.

“You are,” Kara said accusingly, pointing her finger at Lena and glaring at her. “You’re laughing at my dress sense aren’t you,” 

“Maybe just a little, darling.”

Kara put on an affronted look and gestured towards her clothing.

“There is nothing wrong with the way I dress.”

And with that, Lena lost it. 

She threw her head back, and positively guffawed.

She was so far gone, that she didn’t even notice Kara slowly pick up a pillow off of the bed.

So far gone that she didn’t see Kara prepare to launch the pillow at her.

So far gone, that she didn’t catch Kara throw the pillow at her with perfect trajectory and aim, until it was too late.

Kara Danvers had thrown a pillow at Lena Luthor.

And it had hit her, square in the face.

Lena soon stopped laughing.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Am I?” Kara replied, her face the picture of innocence, “What are you gonna do? Bite my kneecaps?” 

She floated above the ground, taunting Lena’s inability to reach her, and then returned to the ground.

“That’s it.”

Lena threw herself at Kara with full force, knowing that even though she could do little to hurt her, the blonde would probably let her anyway.

However, once Lena had closed her eyes, expecting to meet Kara’s solid form, Kara moved to the side, resulting in the CEO crashing down onto the bed.

Lena let out an “oomf” of shock at the new surroundings, before sitting up, anger painted across her features.

“You scheming little bitch.”

Kara was on the floor, writhing around with laughter.

It was the funniest thing she had seen in days, and she finds most things funny.

She sat up, recovering from her fit of giggles, only to catch sight of Lena’s less than impressed face and fall back down again. 

Once she had recovered, properly this time, she came face to face with Lena.

“You look cute when you’re angry,” she said.

Lena’s features immediately changed to that of surprise.

“I do?”

“Yeah I mean,” she lifted her hands to press above Lena’s eyes, “Your eyebrows go all wiggly, and you go red, and your mouth does this little frown,” Kara finished, while trying to imitate the latter.

Lena hummed for a moment.

“Good to know,” She said.

And with that, Kara let out a huge yawn, head thrown back, arms stretched into the air at full capacity, ruining the moment.

She crawled into bed, with Lena quickly following suit, and they both lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying not to touch for fear of uncovering their own secrets.

Seconds turned into minutes, and before they knew it, 12am had arrived.

It was Christmas Day.

Lena lay awake, the urge to toss from side to side growing with every passing moment, held back only by the prospect of waking a sleeping Kara.

So she lay still.

Until Kara spoke, her voice thick and scratchy with sleep, but still echoing around the room.

“Lena? Are you awake?” She said.

“No,” Lena replied, earning herself a chuckle from Kara.

They rapidly fell back into a comfortable silence, broken by Kara twisting round to lay on her side.

“Lena,” She whispered this time, her voice shaking.

Lena turned onto her side too, coming to rest inches before Kara’s face.

“Yeah?” She whispered back, her voice barely even there.

“I’m- I’m in- I- it’s Christmas Day.”

“I know that you dork,” Lena said, followed by a large pause.

“That’s not what you were going to say though was it,” she continued.

“No,” Kara breathed, “It wasn’t.”

She looked into Lena’s eyes, seemingly searching for something, anything.

She noted how Lena’s pupils dilated as she glanced down at Kara’s lips, how the deep, mesmerising green of her irises became a minuscule ring of emerald.

She noted how Lena’s heart was beating out of her chest, how her breathing was laboured.

She noted how Lena’s fingers were aimlessly plucking at the fabric of the bed, how her hands were fidgeting more as the time passed.

“Lena I love you.”

“I love you too, you dumbass.”

“No I’m in love with you.”

Oh.

That’s what she was going to say.

Kara mistook Lena’s shocked silence for rejection, and began to pull away.

She was stopped, however, by Lena’s hand fisting tightly into the soft material of Kara’s Christmas sweater, pulling her closer than before.

And Kara let her, even though her strength was larger than even she could fathom, she allowed Lena to pull her back down.

Now their lips were millimetres apart, Lena’s breath ghosting across Kara’s.

“Im in love with you too, you idiot,” Lena said.

And with that, Lena pulled in the collar of Kara’s sweater one last time, pulling their lips together into a sweet kiss.

It was completely different to how Kara had imagined it.

Lena’s lips against hers were soft yet firm, the chapped skin from her nervous chewing barely even noticeable.

It lasted what felt like hours, but in reality lasted only a few seconds.

They pulled apart to rest their foreheads together, sighing contentedly.

“It felt so good to say that,” Kara said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah it did,” Lena agreed, gazing deep into Kara’s eyes.

“I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“I love you too, Lee.”

They lay like this for the remainder of the night, trading sleepy, soft kisses until they both fell asleep, Lena curled into Kara’s chest.

It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you enjoyed idk follow my twitter- sxperlxthor.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes let me know and I’ll fix them, I appreciate it.
> 
> There will most likely be a Christmas Day follow on for this, so keep your eye out.
> 
> Ily all 
> 
> \- Rose


End file.
